Just Like The First Time
by Agent Astro Zombie
Summary: It's been three years, three years since Piper found out that Jason wasn't really her boyfriend. Three years since Jason got back his memory. But in those three years she waited for him, but she's done waiting. He either gives her an answer or she's done.


**Just Like The First Time**

**Warning: This may contain spoilers from TLH or SON  
>Disclaimer: I do not own anything… sadly….<br>Piper's POV**

"Jason, I like you." I confessed. I was nervous that's for sure, but I wanted him to know. Our hands were constantly brushing against one another and I couldn't help but keep that blush on my face. I looked at his electric blue eyes. "I need to know Jason, I told you this many times already." He stared back at me, his face was suddenly filled with nervousness. I couldn't help but looked him over in his purple Camp Jupiter shirt. He looked handsome, hot even. It's not a surprised that many girls are drooling over him.

"Piper, it's not that I don't like you, I'm just not sure…" Jason trailed off.

"Jason, it's been three years already, three years since you reconcile with Reyna. Three years since you messed up my feelings for you." I told him. "I need to know Jason, you can't leave both of us hanging like this." I told him.

"Piper-"

"This has been going since we found out that Percy was over at the Roman Camp. Percy is now praetor along with Reyna, and between Reyna's offer to Percy, he easily rejected her for Annabeth. He knows what he's feeling. What about you Jason? Can't you just make up your mind?" I interrupted him.

"Piper, Percy knew Annabeth was his girlfriend, I still have lingering feeling towards Reyna, because I wasn't sure whether or not we were official. I didn't want to cheat on her, nor do I want to hurt you." Jason tried to tell me.

"That was the past, you didn't know then, but now you do. None of us was really your girlfriend, but we need to know." I told him as we stopped walking.

"Piper it's not that easy, if I say one thing, you guys could get hurt and I'll just end up feeling guilty." Jason looked down dejectedly.

"It's always about yourself, isn't it Jason? That you would feel guilty. Have you ever stopped to consider how Reyna would feel if you keep dragging things on like this…" I trailed off. "How I would feel?" I said softly.

"It's not that easy-" Jason repeated.

"I already told you, I can handle whatever you are going to say." I told him grimly. That probably wasn't true, but I wasn't going to be like one of those girls who would cry over a stupid crush. I was determined to stand strong, but I just needed to know, I don't want to be a obstacle for him.

"It's just Reyna, I still like her," My face dropped as he continued, "But I also like you."

I felt my heart fluttered as he said that, but I kept a straight face, "You can't just like two person at the same time." I told him as he ran a hand through his blond hair. "You tell me this, you tell her that. Jason I need to know. I don't want you playing with my feelings any longer." I said straightforwardly. "I doubt Reyna would as well. You can't just keep hiding from us."

"Piper, I was confused, my memory was twisted." Jason tried to tell me.

"That's not an excuse!" I threw my hands up in frustration. "I already know you already recovered all your memories two years ago!" I screamed at him. "Have you ever thought about me? How my memory was twisted! Hera made my brain to think that we've kissed, made me think that I've actually loved you. Made me think that we were a couple!" I was done with him, I wasn't going to let any guy push me around like this, especially not Jason. "You're a nice guy Jason, but if you are going to be so indifference about my feelings like this… I don't want any kind of relationship with you." I was pissed. I was pissed at Hera for messing with my emotions. I was pissed at my own mom for putting me in a situation like this. I was pissed at Jason for making me feel this way. Furthermore I was pissed at myself for being such a weakling.

Jason's face was filled with shame. "Piper," He reached for my hand, I tried to move it but my arms wouldn't obey me. "I'm sorry," He mumbled. "I like you Piper, I like you a lot." He told me as he grabbed my other hand.

"You could've said the same thing to Reyna, if you truly do care about me and Reyna, you wouldn't keep us waiting like that. You wouldn't make us question whether or not you really like us."

"Piper, it's harder then you think. Reyna… she's not the kind of tough person you think she is. " Jason tried to tell me.

I didn't listen, "Say what you want Jason, I'm done with this, I'm done with us." I turned away from him so he couldn't see me tearing up. "I'm done with waiting for you to decide, I'm picking my own decision, and that decision is I'm leaving you." I told him finality.

"I just need more time for this."

"Time… you got three years to decide, but you're just like any other guy who tries to get lots of girl to like him but never commits to anything." I glared at him and pushed his hands away.

Jason's face looked down at the grass in guilt. "I'm not like the other guys. I'm sincere about my feelings." He told me.

"If you are sincere then prove it Jason. I'm not going to cry just because you are going to say you are picking Reyna over me. I'm not going to break down like my siblings." I told him with absolute certainty. "I just need to know your absolute answer."

Jason didn't look me in the face, he was thinking, his mind was deep in thought. He didn't answer me.

"Exactly you can't decide, I don't want to be waiting around just only for you Jason. I'm not some girl that you can trick into waiting forever."

"I'm not trying to make you wait, it's just I don't know how to break it to both of you." Jason tried explaining. "I never asked Juno or Hero or whatever to take me to Camp-Half Blood. I never asked for all this..." He trailed off.

I heart sank, "So you regret meeting me then…" I said numbly. "I get it, thanks for telling me Jason." I continued on my way towards the Aphrodite cabin, when suddenly he grabbed my hand back and pulled me into a kiss.

This was all that I wanted, a kiss from him. He had no idea how much I wanted him to kiss me. I kissed him back, I felt a spark as we kissed. I wanted him to be mine, I wanted him to actually be serious about liking me. I wanted him to love me just as I love him.

"Does this prove that I'm not like the other guys?" He asked as we pulled away. I could feel his breath on my face.

"That just proves that you are worst then the other guys, that you think you could stop me from walking away with a simple kiss." I replied. "Jason, I'm not stupid, I may be a daughter of Aphrodite, but I'm far from those air-headed love sick girls. You think it's just because you are going to kiss me, that I'm going to stay around for another three years and wait for you." Jason was taken back. "Don't count on it, Jason, I'm not that desperate. If you want me to be yours, you are going to have to face Reyna. You have to tell it to both of us, face to face." I told him.

I looked at him, I was pissed, if he thinks he could just kissed me and I would forgive him, he seriously messed up in the head. There is no way I'm going to just let him have his way this easily. Jason had a little debate in his head, his eyes held a sad look as he glanced at me. "Piper, I pick you, I like you." He told me. "I'm not going to back out this time." He said with sincerity as he took a step closer to me and brushed a strand out of my face. "I promise, I like you, I'm sorry for making you wait this long for me to tell you this." He apologized. "I'm serious, I'm not going to be going back on my answer."

He pulled me into a kiss. This one was much more gentle, it was as if he was pouring all his emotions into one kiss. He gripped my hands tighter and I suddenly felt my feet lifting off the ground as he wrapped me into a hug. This was just like the dream I had, the fantasy I had of Jason kissing me. I guess my mom Aphrodite was right… I do have the ability to make a fantasy real.

I broke away from the kiss and smiled. I've always liked it when Jason flew me in his arms, ever since the first time, the very first time in the Grand Canyon. "Are you serious about what you just said?" I asked him nervously.

He gave me a peck on the lips, "Does that answers your question?" He asked me with that cute grin of his. I smiled, despite being suspended almost 100 or so feet in the air, I wasn't scared, because I knew that Jason would be there to catch me. Just like the first time.

**So my first one-shot! So what did you guys think of this? Personality okay? Everything good? Mostly good? Terribly bad? Review please! YAY I was suppose to post this hours ago…. But let's just say I got distracted with a bit of tetris, and was busy debating with my friends about the Laker's lost yesterday…. I tried to argue that Kobe's arm was pretty much hurt, so that was as sad side to the game… anyways hope the Lakers do better! Any basketball fans here?**

**Agent Astro Zombie**


End file.
